Blackout
'Blackout '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay.It takes place in Airport district and it's 55th case of the game. Plot Team was celebrating their victory over The Venom,however Angie informed them that they recieved a message from The Venom saying ''GET READY FOR PLAN B.Angie hacked into their system and found out that they are planning to destroy whole Laroy Bay with their volcanos.Since volcanos can be controled only with army weather machine,team went to confront Wendy Stokes about her giving control of weather machine to The Venom,but teenager Vicky Lopez called the station and informed them that chief's daughter Valentina Kuzmanov has been murdered near The Venom's old cave. When team arrived,Valentina was lying down dead covered in blood,bruises and stratches.Team had no choice than to interrogate Vicky because she was the one who reported the body.Chief Kuzmanov locked himself in his office and refused to talk with anybody. Megan Alan analyzed the body and confirmed that Valentina fell to her death.Megan found handprints on the Valentina's chest which means that the killer pushed her to death.She found traces of purple nailpolish on that handprints,which means that the killer uses purple nailpolish. Later on,beat cop Alan Long informed the team that their former profile Josh Knight took all police weapons from the station and freed his half-sister Anya Kuzmanov from the prison,along with The Venom's old leader Ognen Radionov.Team couldn't find Josh and Ognen,but they found Anya and flagged her as a suspect.Anya was mad because her sister is the only person she truly loved and threatened the team to catch her killer.When team tried to lock her up,she said that Josh will activate the volcanos and that whole Laroy Bay will be destroyed.Team had no other choice than to let her go. The killer was revealed to be Wendy.Upon admitting to the murder,Wendy said that she became The Venom's leader after Ognen was incarcerated and that she had to kill Valentina in self defence.Wendy came back to old cave to pick up some things for weather machine to finally destroy Laroy Bay,but Valentina came out of nowhere and tried to stop her.After few minutes of quick struggle,Wendy pushed Valentina and ended her life.Diane was disgusted with this motive and tried to cuff Wendy,but Wendy pulled out the gun and wanted player and Diane to surrender.Then Wendy started shooting at them and eventually shot Diane in the arm,however,Diane managed to get some strength and she shot Wendy between the eyes,killing her... In AI,Giulietta Gimondi panickly told the team that Chief has been kidnapped.However,in his office there was a note which said YOU WON THE BATTLE,BUT YOU WON'T WIN THE WAR.Team didn't know who did this,but suspected Anya because she was set free earlier today.Since Diane's arm was badly injured,Croatian detective Bruno Filipovich decided that he will help the placer to find their chief.Few minutes earlier,Angie said that somebody shot two police officer infront of their station and that person is currently in the elevator,going up to their floor.Team took their guns and went to elevator to catch this person... Summary Victim: * Valentina Kuzmanov (fell to her death from big cliff) Murder Weapon: * Pushed Killer: * Wendy Stokes Suspects Crime Scenes Cliff-Small Bench The Venom's Cave-Abandoned Computers Valentina's Room-Bed Killer's Profile * The killer wears purple nail polish. * The killer owns a survival kit. * The killer has a criminal record. * The killer wears an evacuation badge. * The killer has long hair.